


15 Years

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, POV Sheriff Stilinski, wedding speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff started preparing his wedding speech 15 years ago, right after he heard Derek Hale's name for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend they went to a school that supports and shows all kinds of marriages and not just the straight kind. :)

John pushed up out of his seat, a round of applause following him to the stage. He’d been waiting a long time to give this speech, had it prepared for almost 15 years. The microphone screeched as he picked it up and everyone in the room winced.

“Sorry about that. Technology and I don’t really agree, which most of you know.” A few chuckles spread around the room and he smiled, “I have been preparing this speech for a very long time. In fact I started preparing this speech about 15 years ago when I heard Derek Hale’s name for the very first time.”

***

He’d been waiting for Stiles and Scott to come out for fifteen minutes. Usually they were the first kids to be out the door but he couldn’t see them anywhere. He was actually starting to get a little worried when he saw Scott come bounding out of the doors. There was a huge smile across his face and he was dragging a very miserable Stiles with him. Eventually Scott just gave up pulling him and ran ahead and crashed in to his legs.

 “Guess what!”

“What?”

“Today we got married!”

“Kid I’m gonna need you to start from the beginning.” Stiles finally reached them, his bag scuffed from dragging across the floor. “Maybe we should get in the car first.”

“That’s a good idea. He’s had a rough day.”

“Alright.” They started walking towards the car but when he looked over his shoulder Stiles had barely moved so he went back and picked him up. Whatever it was that had got his kid so upset he was gonna get to the bottom of it.

***

“Of course it wasn’t that easy. It took a whole lot of ice-cream to get him to tell me what happened. Scott on the other hand wouldn’t shut up about his day at school.”

***

“It was so great! I didn’t know it felt like this to be married! She likes DC better than Marvel.”

“Scott, who the hel- heck did you marry?”

“I didn’t think it would happen. I mean she’s just so…”

“Why me! Of all the people!” Good god he’s glad he doesn’t have to deal with these two together all the time.

“Okay why don’t we play a fun game called let’s tell the Sheriff the whole story. Scott you start.” He may or may not have added a bit of his interrogation tone in to that sentence.

“In school they were teaching us about the family. And so they paired us up with our perfect matches-”

“THIS ISN’T MY PERFECT MATCH!”

“She’s mine. My everything. And then we all got married to our perfect partners. And now we see how long our marriages last.”

“How long they last?”

“Yeah. And I know mine is gonna last forever.”

“I hope mine ends tomorrow.” Stiles dropped his head down on to the table and groaned loudly in to it.

“Scott, who are you married too?”

A wistful look crossed Scott’s face and he whispered “Lydia Martin.”

“And how exactly did you and Lydia get paired up?”

“We’re next to each other on the register. It was meant to be.”

“And Stiles who are you married too?”

“A boy! I’m married to a boy Dad!”

“Stiles I thought I raised you better than that, there’s nothing wrong with marrying a boy.”

“Oh my god Dad that’s not the problem. It’s Derek Haaaaale!”

“Those names aren’t even close together so how’d that happen?”

“They were shouting at each other so the teacher decided to put them together. I think it makes perfect sense.”

“That’s because you’re not stuck with the grumpiest suckiest person ever! You have the most beautiful girl in the world and I have Derek Hale. Derek Hale Scott. He doesn’t even read comics! And he said my back pack sucked.”

“Dude that was you about his backpack.”

“It’s the same thing Scott!” Scott stuck his tongue out at his son and then they were clambering out of their chairs and chasing each other around.

***

“Of course that wasn’t remotely the last I heard about Derek Hale or Lydia Martin. In fact I saw Lydia quite often after that, I’m fairly sure they’ve been married since that day in third grade. Derek and Stiles however were very different. I got to hear all about how much Stiles hated him. Of course the complaints didn’t really sound all that much like hate.”

***

“We’re lab partners! Lab partners!”

“And that’s bad?”

“Yes Dad it’s bad. I don’t want to be stuck with his stupid pretty face!”

“Stupid pretty face?”

“Yes Dad his stupid face.”

“You said pretty.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Okay. Whatever.”

***

“He joined the lacrosse team Dad!”

“Okay?”

“Okay?! Okay?! Today I had to watch him beat me at everything. Absolutely everything Dad and then he just pulled his shirt off like he had to beat me that way too. Do I look like I want to see how much bigger his muscles are than mine? I don’t need you to rub your huge muscles in my face Derek!”

“You seem to be noticing his muscles a lot there son?”

“It’s because he takes his shirt off all the time!”

“Like in the locker room?”

“Oh my god yes! The locker room and the show- you’re mocking me, aren’t you?”

“Oh noo. I’d never do that.”

***

“He grew a fucking beard over summer!”

“Language.”

“And it’s not like a fake beard, it’s like a full on beard. How does he even that at 16?”

“Why do you care?”

“Bec-because I can’t grow a beard.”

“Okay.”

“It doesn’t mean anything Dad.”

“Didn’t say it did.”

“It means absolutely nothing. Like I don’t even care.”

“Alright.”

***

“We both got in to NYU.”

“And you know this how?”

“We talked.”

“When?”

“In detention.”

“And you had detention why?”

“We complained when Harris made us lab partners again.”

“I see.”

“We’ve decided to be friends. You know it would be nice to know someone when we go there.”

“Well I hope you have fun.”

***

“Imagine my surprise when he called me two months later freaking out because they’d kissed. Of course it took them both another month to admit what I’d known for years. That was hardly the last phone call I ever received of Stiles freaking out, even received some from Derek. Now that was a surprise. So yeah I have been planning this speech ever since I heard the name Derek Hale and standing here now I don’t think I’ve ever been happier that you two were arguing that day. To third grade weddings.” The phrase was repeated around the room and he smiled over at his son and son-in-law. They turned to look at each other and he couldn’t help but smile at the private smile they exchanged. He might have had to wait 15 years to give his speech but it was worth it to watch them get here. 


End file.
